


An Empty Bedsit, Walls as Dull as London Skies

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Giri/Haji
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, M/M, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: "Uh," Kenzo began, in poor English, "How much for you to... uh... stay?" He patted the bed."The full deal? You can't afford me, babe," he was told, the boy's attitude blasé."No... No sex. Just stay."So far away from home and family, Kenzo - sent by the Tokyo police to catch his criminal brother, who is at large in London - is lost, in more ways than one. He has few leads and even fewer friends. When he first meets rent-boy, Rodney Yamaguchi, he wants information - he doesn't want to sleep with him. But, as a weary week progresses, he realises that paying for 'company' sometimes can mean exactly that.
Relationships: Kenzo Mori/Rodney Yamaguchi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	An Empty Bedsit, Walls as Dull as London Skies

It was a one time thing, he told himself, and - besides - he'd already shelled out the money, and he might as well get something for it. Kenzo wasn't hungry for sex - he was too tired most of the time from his demanding job as a Tokyo policeman - and he didn't even seem to find the opportunity with his wife anymore. No - Kenzo wasn't hungry for sex; he was frustrated with his current situation, frustrated with his whole damned _life_, and he was lonely so far away from home and his family.

Fifty pounds, Rodney had quoted him, and Kenzo had already paid him twice as much as that for entry to the Momo Club, after Rodney lied about it being a private members club. After realising Rodney's deception, he'd refused to help him; soon, however, he'd thought of another way that the man could earn his keep. Prostitution _was_ his trade, after all. And, as much as he might have tried to deny it, he'd taken a shine to the young Rodney Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi's blond dyed hair was longer on top and just long enough for Kenzo to scrunch between his fingers as the hollowed mouth bobbed over and over his cock. As he strangled his fingers tighter into the curly locks, his eyes squeezed shut, so hard that he could see coloured spots dancing and shimmying behind his eyelids. Rodney broke the spell: "You like the way I suck your cock, Mr. Policeman," he hissed, rolling his tongue around the slit, peppering his words with teasing Japanese phrases, "You're not like one of ours."

Kenzo glanced downwards, daring to look. His condom-covered cock glistened with saliva, shining in the darkness - the gloomy bedsit was shrouded in darkness, bar for the lamp shining on Rodney in the middle of the room, fellating Kenzo who was sitting on the bed, making the rent boy the star - the centre of attention - just how he liked it. Mori couldn't finish like this; he pleaded and Yamaguchi eased the condom from his cock, licking his own hand and placing a wet grip around the shaft. He moved his hand in a practised motion and watched, smug, as the older man exploded into a few squares of toilet paper.

And - just like that - Kenzo would be alone again, with Rodney heading for the door.

"Uh," Kenzo began, in poor English, "How much for you to... uh... stay?" He patted the bed.

"The full deal? You can't afford me, babe," he was told, the boy's attitude blasé.

"No... No sex. Just stay."

Yamaguchi shrugged. It was cold and he didn't really want to be leaving at this hour, if he was honest - it was dangerous on the streets.

Kenzo added, "I already paid you double the fifty."

Rodney shrugged again and still said nothing, but then slowly approached the bed and sat down beside Kenzo. Without speaking, they somehow knew how to proceed; Kenzo placed his back against the wall and brought the lad close to his body, enclosing them both within the covers. Mori was comforted by his presence, the bed no longer empty in this foreign city; Yamaguchi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so secure, where no bad people could get to him - which was uncommon for someone in his position.

It was only a couple of hours until things would return to normal - grim and foul in London town - but, until _then_, the slightest of smiles would tug at their lips as they drifted into sleep.


End file.
